Universal Studios Europe
Universal Studios Europe 'is a Universal Studios theme park and resort complex owned by Universal Parks & Resorts Located At 'Universal Europe Resort in Marne-la-Vallée, Paris, France near Disneyland Paris Resort. It features lands, rides and themed attractions, based on both Universal-owned library and third-parties And It opened on July 10,2000. Formerly known as Euro Universal Studios '''from 1996-1998. Development Of The Park In 1991 Universal Studios got the attention by Euro Disney A Theme Park from their rival of theme parks, Disney, Opened In 1992 Universal desired to compete against the park and had A Idea To Billd A Theme Park In Marne-la-Vallée with a theme park plan that was scheduled to be Planed to be completed By Summer 1994 but due to the falllue of EuroDisney/Disneyland Paris they had to delay the park untl 1996 The Plans For The Park features a CityWalk Area And Hotels,Construction Began Working On Universal Studios Europe On Fall 1994 A teaser for the Theme Park aired during the Nickelodeon's Slime Time. In May 17,1995, On March 4 1996, it was announced by Universal Parks & Resorts that the Theme Park would open on July 14, 1996 Universal Studios Europe begins soft openings on June 27,1996. Universal Studios Europe is officially opened on July 14,1996 with a grand opening ceremony such as TBA And with Area's such as TBA. Opened With Universal Studios Europe its parks reception is worse compared to Euro Disney/Disneyland Paris, because of no incorporation of French culture, but eventually became successful. Areas '''Current * Hollywood/Production Central '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows and based on Hollywood street aslo with 2 Sub-Areas Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood and Far Far Away. '''Opening Date: '''July 14,1996. ** '''Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood '- A Sub-Area Themed To Despicable Me '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2013. '''Sponsored by: Nestle (2015-present). Replaced:'Hanna Barbera Land ** '''Far Far Away '- An sub-area themed to Shrek 'Opening Date: '''May 19, 2004. '''Replaced: '''World of Alfred Hitchcock. * '''New York City '-''' '''a section Themed after post-modern New York City that features sidewalks and classic landmarks that mimic its cityscape. The area is enhanced by neon lights and flanked by street facades that set the scenes for big city fun and also real-time movie production for most Hollywood blockbuster films '''Opening Date: July 14,1996. * San Francisco '''- Themed to San Francisco. '''Opening Date: July 14,1996. ** The Wacky World of SuperMarioLogan '- a sub-area in San Francisco themed around the Youtube channel SuperMarioLogan '''Opening Date:'June 8, 2018 '''Replaced: Hill Vally * Adventureniversal '''- An Area Themed To Universal Adventure Movies with 5 Sub-Areas Such As Jurassic Park,Amity Beach,Ancient Egypt,Kingdom of Dragons & The Great Valley Opened on ** '''Jurassic Park - An sub area -Area themed to the Jurassic Park franchise. Opening Date: 'July 10,1999. ** '''The Great Valley - '''an sub-area themed to The Land Before Time. '''Opening Date: '''May 28th, 1999. ** '''Amity Beach '- inspired by Jaws films. '''Opening Date: July 14,1996. ** Ancient Egypt '- Themed to the Mummy franchise Opened on May 13, 2005. ** '''Kingdom of Dragons '- An sub-area themed to dragons and mythology. 'Opening Date: '''September 4th, 1998. * '''Springfield USA '- themed to The Simpsons. '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2010. '''Replaced: '''M&M Land * '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - An Area Based on the Harry Potter franchise. Opened on June 21, 2015. Replaced: The Medieval Kingdom * Super Nintendo World '- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby and more That Has 3 sub-areas, Nintendo Plaza, Mushroom Kingdom, and Hyrule. '''Opening Date: '''March 27th, 2019 '''Replaced: '''Westen Town * '''Universal‘s Cartoon Wonderland '- An Area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Rides, Preschool Shows,Planet Snoopy, Curious George, 5 Rue Sesame and Bear Country Opened on June 2,1997. ** 'Veggietales Movie Lot '- Themed to the Big Idea's Veggietales June 2,1997 ** 'Bear Country '- A sub Area Themed to The Bearestein Bears Opened on June 2,1997 ** '5 Rue Sesame '- a sub Area Themed to 5 Rue Sesame Opened on June 2,1997 ** '''Planet Snoopy - Themed to Schulz' Peanuts Opened on July 14, 2004 Replaced: '''World Expo '''Former * Hanna Barbera Land '''- An Area Themed To Hanna Brabra cartoons '''Opening Date: July 14,1996. Closing Date: 'November 14,2012.'Sponsored by: TBA Replaced By: '''Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood * '''World of Alfred Hitchcock - an area dedicated to a thriller film director, Alfred Hitchcock.Opening Date: July 14,1996 Closing Date: '''September 10, 2003 due to too many parents' complaints regarding the section and attractions that contained themes that were considered too frightening for younger guests. It wasn't until it was replaced by Far Far Away in 2004 '''Replaced by: '''Far Far Away. * '''Hill Valley - A sub-area in San Francisco''' themed to Back to the Future '''Opening Date: July 14,1996 Closing Date: 'September 5, 2017 '''Replaced by:'The Wacky World of SuperMarioLogan * '''DinoValley U.S.A - '''a roadside tourist attraction themed to The Dino Instutite '''Opening Date: '''July 14, 1996. '''Closing Date: November 10th, 1998. Replaced by: 'The Great Valley * ' Medieval Kingdom '''- an area themed around the medieval time. '''Opening Date: '''July 16, 2001. '''Closing Date: '''September 7, 2013 '''Replaced by: '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter+ * '''World Expo - an area themed to the 1982 World's Fair. Theme: The 1982 World's Fair Opened on June 16, 1996. Closed on September 6, 2003 Replaced by Planet Snoopy * 'M&MLand '- Themed to M&M's commercials Opened on June 16,1996 Closed on September 6, 2008 Replaced by Springfield USA Category:Universal Studios theme parksCategory:Universal theme park fanon Attractions and More! Hollywood/Production Central * The Great Animated Movie Ride (1996) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Daring Journey (1996) * Backdraft! (1996) * Woody’s Nightlazermare! (1998) * The Game of Thrones Speical Effects Show (2015) (Replaced: Twister, Ride it Out!) * The DreamWorks Theater (2018) (Replaced: Shrek 4D, The Magic of Alfred Hitchcock) * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (2014) (Replaced: The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera) * TBA. New York City * Terminator: Battle Thru Time (1998) * Kongfrontation! (1996) * DinoSquad: Mutant Attack (2009) (Replaced: ???) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (2000) (Replaced: ???) * A Wild Ride Through New York (1996) (This version is different from Williamsburg because it has two tracks for a wacky and random ride) * Jimmy Fallon and The Race Through New York (2018) * Ghostbusters: The Ride (2001) * The Subway Coaster (2003) * Five Night's at Freddy's: The Ride (2016) * TBA. San Francisco * Earthquake! (1996) * An American Tail Adventure (2014) * The Fast and the Furious Supercharged! (2018) * The Aftershocker (1996) * TBA. Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure (1999) * Pterodyctal Flyers (1999) * The Flyer (2015) * TBA. The Great Valley * The Land Before Time Log Adventure (1999) * Journey Through The Land Before Time (1996) * Great Valley River Rapids (1999) * Cera's Threehorn Runners (1999) (Vekoma Boomerang) * Littlefoot's Prehistoric Spin! (2003) * Spike's Rock Spinners (1999) * The Land Before Time Midway! (2017) * TBA. Amity Beach * Captain Jake's Amity Boat Tours (1996) * SeaPort Omega (1996) * TBA. Ancient Egypt * Revenge of the Mummy (2005) * Egyptain River Expidition (2005) * TBA. Kingdom of Dragons * TBA. Springfield U.S.A * The Simpsons Ride (2010) * TBA. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2015) * TBA. Super Nintendo World * TBA. Universal's Cartoon Wonderland! * TBA. Category:Theme Parks Category:European theme parks Category:Non-Disney Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Europe Category:Jurassic Park Category:Shrek Category:Jaws